Ice 7
by ice in mystery
Summary: Not sure yet but it's going 2 b soon. just read n u dun hav 2 review if u dun want! not so sure 'bout de rating too!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Betrayal

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is not mine! I wished it's mine but it's OK! I'm just too happy that CLAMP got it first! Dang!**

"I-I- c-came babb-ack.. fo-for t-the pass-p-port-t! I-I… j-ju-st-tt… ca-c-an-'tt-t be-bbe-liee-vve-ee w-wh-at y-ou-ud- ddi-id. Y-Yo-ou ca-can-n j-ju-st-t con-co-n-n..-ti-nue-e f-for-r al-ll I c-ca-aree!" A petite brunette muffled out those words as tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Right in front of her, the man she loved the most… with her someone unknown person, where she labeled as some whore.

The man didn't say anything, knowing that she was hurt to see him like this.

She didn't wait for his explanation nor did she care to have one right now. Feeling too disgusted to see her husband with that shameless woman. On the bed. Yes, her bed! Her bed with her darling husband and this unknown creature that she had no idea who she is as both barely clothed and most probably, were having sex on! That was the bed she and her husband made love last two weeks, greeting each other with morning greetings everyday, telling each other what had happened the whole day and so on so forth as the list continues going down. Is this how a husband for one and a half years should be? Is this how he should act?

Who on Earth did he think she was? She's his wife and he should be caring about her feelings and should stay loyal to her! Not just someone he can betray and fool around or even break her heart. She loved him too much to see her husband betraying her. Too much. Just too much!

She came back home a few minutes ago just to get her passport. Not to know or even see her husband having fun and enjoying himself in some other woman's arm. She was going for a business trip. To Japan actually. And she planned to stay there for a week long to visit her dad and Touya. Some

She got out from her house. Feeling relieved and finally able to breathe. Wait a minute. Did she say her house? Her house! Pathetic! That was the word she thought for herself. Who does she think herself was to say that it's her house! It's not even her house. She didn't pay it at all. She realised that she never had one in this place! Her only home is in Japan and this is not Japan! She decided. Her sudden decision she has made. She is going to leave this country for good.

But however… she's not going to Japan. She planned to go to England instead. Where her two best friends who turned to out to be a couple in a real fast time. Where Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiraigizawa are to be more preciously. She was sure that they will accept her there. Of course they will, won't they? She couldn't make her father worried. OR even try letting Touya know. He would kill him. Touya practically hates all guys Sakura had ever talked with except the fact his own father which he would say that he's a man, like, Syaoran, for God's sake: the one and only Chinese brat, Eriol, who's Tomoyo's boyfriend, Yukito, his best buddy, Keita, her close friend and Takahashi Yamazaki, her very supportive close friend, Chiharu's boyfriend. But fortunately, Touya soon got off his hatred to Sakura's husband.

So she did. She got into a taxi, heading to the airport where her luggages are with Meilin Rae, her close friend as well as her colleague. Her tears started to dry up. It's enough crying. It's useless and too late by now, she told herself. Soon, she reached the airport. Booked a ticket earlier during the journey on the way to the airport, she got into the airport. She went to the counter and paid off as she took her ticket. Spotting Meilin in a coffee shop, she told her that she was not going to follow her to Japan.

"Why? What happened, Sakura? Are you alright?"

"No Meilin, I'm not exactly fine and I'm just fine. I don't know Meilin. I'm just too sad to stay here anymore. Can you tell Tanaka-san that I'm quitting my job? Would you please do so, Meilin? Please? Can you go to Japan alone? Handle everything yourself?"

Meilin nodded. She knew something was wrong. She had never seen her like this before.

"So you're going to England? How long will it be?" Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know, Meilin." She sighed, as she lifted her head up and hugged Meilin back as Meilin gave her a hug. She had no idea when she will see Meilin again but one thing for sure. She couldn't bear to see her husband again.

"Well… whatever it is; call me once you reached there." Sakura nodded as she took her luggage and checked in.

"You should go too, Meilin. Your plane… remember?" Meilin's eyes widen.

"Crap! Oh God! Got to go now. Call me, OK?" Sakura nodded as Meilin practically ran to the other wing of the airport. Sakura sighed.

_Well… this is it… I'm leaving here for sure… and I will not step back here again…_

****

**_ A/N: Alright! End of Chapter 1. So who do you think Sakura's husband is? Make a guess. Is it going to be Syaoran, Keita or even Yukito? And why do you think so?  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forgiven?

**Disclaimer: Great! It's not mine. (Serious face) but who cares as long as the plot is mine!**

"Good morning. Hiiraigizawa's residence. Who is this?" A butler picked up the phone.

"Call Eriol for me."

"It's you sir. Hold on for a moment." The butler went away and pressed the intercom button and woke Eriol up, telling him that his friend called. Eriol told his butler that he will answer the call from his room and the butler put down the phone.

"Who the hell is this! I don't care if you're my friend or what but 5 in the morning! Are you a crazy dead man or what!... fucking bastard." Eriol yelled at the phone and muttered two words out softly.

"It's me, asshole. And yes, I'll be dead man sooner than you can curse again, you asshole! cough. cough And do what you got to do as I told you before." The other person on the line said as the 'end' button was about to be click.

"Oh it's you and don't end the call yet. sigh God damn it, just tell my butler to tell your name the next time you call."

"Do you cough. cough want me to make your life cough miserable?"

"No and I know what should I do already. I just can't believe that you have done it so fast. And you know… I was wondering these few days… that this might not be the best way-" Eriol said, knowing what is going on. He didn't bother asking his friend about his coughing, cause he knows that he will get a short reply for it.

" cough. cough Too late, Eriol… I had to and I have done it. cough It's the only way I could think of. It wi- cough. cough. cough. will be too crucial in the end if I could make it."

"Man! Can't we just think of something else?"

That man laughed. "Forget it, Eriol. Just play your part well and I'll give your-"

"Don't finish that word, asshole. You're really pathetic, you know. I never ask for your money or anything. I'm doing it for you, my friend. As my buddy. One good one and a close one you might add that as well." Eriol answered back.

"Thanks, Eriol. sigh You have no idea how much I appreciate a lot. cough Pick her up and take good care of her. When my news is all over the world, make sure you'll be there cough. cough. cough. with her and Tomoyo as well."

"Alright, see ya dude." Eriol replied. But before he put down his phone, he was certain that he heard two words…_ better not _

Getting out from his king sized bed, he put on his robe and walked to his balcony. The view from his balcony was magnificent especially during sunrise but he didn't feel like looking at it as his mind was full with one thing. He has been standing there was sometime and soon, decided to take a shower before going to the airport. But first…

"Hey dear."

"It's you. What do you want from me this early in the morning?"

"Well… just wanna tell you that Sakura's coming here."

Tomoyo gasped, "Eriol, you're no kidding right?" She wanted to see Sakura. God, she was planning to fly back to Japan to meet her this coming winter holiday.

"Do I sound like one?" He chuckled.

"Get ready in two hours time. It's six already. See you later." With that, he turned off his phone and walked to his bathroom. Thinking his buddy's life. How long could he stand?

Standing there in the airport waiting for their friend, they have finally found her. The moment their eyes landed on them…

"Oh my God!" Sakura squealed and ran to hugged Tomoyo while Eriol looked on. She didn't expect to see both of them here.

"I miss you so much, Sakura!" Tomoyo said. Eriol sweatdropped. _How come she doesn't say that when I was away from her for 2 weeks for business?_

Then, Sakura asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to fetch you."

"How did you know that I'll be here? Did Meilin tell you both?" Eriol sweatdropped once more.

"I don't know. Eriol told me that you're coming. That's all."

And so Eriol lied, knowing that he can't say Sakura's husband name.

"Yar! Oh course, who else besides Meilin right?"

"Thought so. So umm… Tomoyo, I'll be staying here with you. Won't mind at all?"

"No problem. Come on, let's go now. First destination, my house. Then, we go for breakfast. How's that?" Both agreed with Tomoyo's plan. On the way to Tomoyo's house, Tomoyo came with a question. Which only cause Eriol to be shocked to know whether Sakura really believe that her husband cheated on her and Sakura to be shocked to hear that question.

"Well? I'm asking you why sudden decision to come to England?"

With 10 minutes time, Sakura spilled out everything. Tomoyo was on fire already and Eriol said nothing much or ask since he knew it earlier.

"So, do you really think he didn't love you at all?" Eriol asked.

That question took Sakura a long time to answer. Thinking, really. She was trying really hard to find for the answer and she knows the answer very well.

"Yes. I don't think he loves me at all. If he has then, he won't be treating me like this. Hurting my feelings. He was on the bed with another woman. Call it jealously to see your own husband on the bed with another woman but it will be the last thing on my mind to think that he loves me yet do that just to break my heart and leave him." With that, Eriol kept silent. _One thing for sure… he's going to regret for his selfish decision he had come up._

But Eriol wanted to know more. "What if? I just say what if… an assumption… that he did it on purpose? Just to make you see this? To leave him so that you won't be heartbroken?"

"Eriol… I love him too much to be heartbroken. I just want him to be by my side. Nothing all. Just by my side." And so, Eriol got his answer why would his buddy do that. Sakura will be terribly upset if he finally not going to be with her.

"Please…. Eriol. Don't ask her anymore…" Tomoyo quietly whispered, knowing that Sakura is going to break down soon. Eriol nodded as he paid his concentration fully on his driving.

When they reached Tomoyo's house, while Tomoyo ran up to open her door and Sakura taking all her luggages out from Eriol's car, he asked, "Will you forgive him?"

Sakura didn't answer. The truth is… she doesn't know the answer. She still loves him and she wondered that could she really forgive him on his action? She never gave that answer as she took her luggages into Tomoyo's house.


End file.
